The Adversary
by Zalei
Summary: So I wanted to re-edit my story (Link's New Enemy- Part 1), But actually, I didn't finish it yet. But if you want to see my improvement in writing (I wrote this 12/22/01), then go ahead and read this. It's stops in the middle of Chapter 2 cause I didn't w
1. Default Chapter

The New Adversary  
  
(Part I)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
[Hyrule, the wonderful land where Princess Zelda reigns over along side with her father, the King. It's been seven years later in the future and finally, everything is back in one peace. But what is a land without any adventure? What is a land, without, a different story? What if, Zelda didn't reveal herself as the survivor of the Sheikahs, Sheik? What if, Sheik was not Zelda? Yes, the Sages did seal Gannondorf. But without Zelda? Gannondorf may be imprisoned for quite a long time. But without Zelda's power as the leader of the Sages, will Hyrule still be at peace? And what if Link didn't go back to the past, yet?]  
  
The beautiful land of Hyrule now laid peacefully. The skies were no longer grim or gray and the clouds are brightly white showing it's true nature as the sun descended over it. The wind breezed freely, no longer feeling unmerciful and deprived. The green enriched grass was the glittery leaves poking out of the ground and pointing to the sun. Everything in Hyrule was perfect once again, no more worries, but one.  
  
Down at Lake Hylia, on the small island laid a dead tree embarked with claw marks deeply wounded on its side. The wind around the tree soars through the air creating shimmering waves that stroke against the island. Then a beautiful sound of an Ocarina began a tune from Zelda's Lullaby.  
  
For a while, the music played alone with the breeze of the fresh air. The wind agreed with the wonderful tune and flew around the tree. It stopped and the only sound around was the Ocarina. There, on top of the tree sat Link depressingly playing on his Ocarina given to him by Princess Zelda.  
  
He stopped playing and gradually set his ocarina down. The expression on his face didn't look too fond of the music. Link sighed and slowly wiped his bangs off his face leaving his hand on his forehead. He looked up at the clouds and shielded his eyes from the blinding sun. Then he spots an unusual cloud shaped into the body of Princess Zelda. He squinted his eyes to get a better look and wrinkled his forehead as he set his hand to his side. The foolish wind blew a bit harder deforming the shape of Zelda. Link frowned and did a long sigh as he looked down at the ground. "Zelda," he whispered, "Gannondorf is gone… Sheik helped me seal him in and awaken all of the Sages… But Impa… Impa told me you are also a Sage. How come you weren't there?" Below him, a voice answered back. "Maybe that is because she was not sure."  
  
Link blinked several times and spotted Sheik walk out from the side of the tree. His arms were crossed and he still didn't take off the wrappings that never revealed his true face. Link, confused, asked, "What do you mean that she wasn't sure?" Sheik replied, "Was not sure of what will happen after Gannondorf's incarceration." Link jumped off the tree and landed on the ground. He got up and leaned on top of the claw markings. "It means that everything in Hyrule will be back at peace and Zelda can again reign over." Sheik sternly watched Link with a disagreeable expression. "But what else will happen?" Link crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground trying to concentrate. Sheik thought. He does not understand that he no longer belongs in this world… He utters, "We will not be in need of a hero anymore." Link stopped tapping his foot and looked straight at Sheik. "S'cuse me?" Sheik said, "If Zelda must meet you after Gannondorf's imprisonment, it is inevitable that you must return back to your time." "Explain…" Sheik turned his back at Link. He looked up at the sky not minding the sunrays. "Never before has there been of when the Triforce was separated by an evil force until seven years ago." He set his hands to his side and looked back at Link only turning his head. "And now that the time has come, a hero, which is you ofcourse, has beaten that evil force, which is Gannondorf." Link raised his eyebrow. "What does that have to do with me?" Sheik crossed his arms again. "It is not profitable for the same hero to redo the process again once the evil seal must be broken." Link shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Why would the seal break-" he stared at Sheik. Sheik looks at the entrance of Lake Hylia. There were men of horses heading their way.  
  
At the front of the group of men stood out a tall man. He wore dark red robes over his armor and his hair was slicked up. The robed man looked of the age of 40. On the belt of his waist held a scabbard large enough to fit a Big Goron Sword. Link asked, "Who are they?" Sheik, in a low voice, said, "Do you see that robed man with the evil grin on his face." Link nodded. "That is Vaip, the King's Knight."  
  
"Knight?"  
  
"Yes, odd indeed. But lately, the King could not search for a Prince unless Princess Zelda still lived in the castle." Link laughed. "Not even the King knows where his own daughter is?" Sheik ignored Link's sarcasm and watched Vaip. He was already heading his way to the bridge. Sheik took out a Deku Nut. Link turned to Sheik and tilted his head. "What are you doing?" Sheik closed his eyes and slamed the Deku Nut on the ground.  
  
Link covered his eyes quickly from the blinding. Then he lowered his arm down and looked.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Link looked around. "Sheik? Sheik, where did you go?"  
  
On the bridge, the robed man finally made it to the island. Link blankly looked at Vaip and blinked several times. Vaip grinned and set his hands on his hips. "You must be Link, Hero of Time, am I correct?" Link politely nodded not knowing anything about this robed man. Vaip formed a fist and set it against his chest. "I am Vaip, the King's Protector and I am in search of Princess Zelda's whereabouts. I am supposing that because Gannondorf's reigning has ended, that you must know vital information of the Princess." Link slowly shook his head thinking. "No sir, I don't know-" Vaip grabbed Link's collar and held him up in the air almost touching his nose. "I never am given negative reports! Especially from heroes like you!"  
  
Out of nowhere, Sheik jumped from the air and kicked Vaip to the ground. Vaip yelled and slammed against the wet grass. Link rolled out of the way and jumped back up. He then wiped his tunic from the dirt.  
  
Vaip growled and got back up trying to get his balance. "Sheik! I should have known you would have been around!" Sheik held his fists on his sides and glared at him. "It is not done to incriminate." Vaip grinned and spit into the water. "Well Sheik, where is she?" Sheik crossed his arms. "Even if I did know, you think that I would tell you?" Vaip unsheathed his sword. "Dare defy me?" Sheik grunted. "You? Slash me? Preposterous!" Vaip was ready to throw his sword. But he became calm and sheathed his sword lowly laughing. "I see what you are doing." He laughed a little longer then got on his horse. "Until next time, Link, Sheik." Vaip pulled his horse's reins and turns toward the bridge. Before he lefted, he said, "I will be watching you." Sheik glared one last time before he rode off.  
  
Vaip was now out of sight; Link took out his Ocarina. Sheik asked, "What are you doing?" Link said, "Well, since my work is done here, I guess I have nothing more to do then just go back."  
  
"As in the past?"  
  
"Absolutely, not that I want to go or anything…"  
  
Sheik firmly nodded. "Very well…" He didin't want to hold him back. He knows that Link has to leave anyway. Link and Sheik took each other's hands and lightly hit each other's shoulder. Sheik harshly sighed. "It has been an honor seeing you Hero." Link smiled, "And I thank you for guiding me through the temples when I was in need of aid." He closed his eyes and held the Ocarina against his mouth. Then he began playing, "Prelude of Light." Link's body dissolved and disappeared. Sheik took out a Deku Nut and slammed it on the ground also disappearing.  
  
In the Temple of Time, Link stood on the Triforce platform and looked down. His eyes closed and he thought of all the memories he was going to miss. My battle with Gannondorf is a showdown I'll never forget…  
  
From far away, a familiar voice called from behind him. "I could have guessed it was time." Link's eyes brighten. That voice was a like a song he has never heard for over decades. He held his head up and smiled. "So…-" he turns around. "Zelda, you finally show yourself…"  
  
The temple became very quiet. It was only Zelda and Link facing each other. Zelda just wanted to cry. She sadly smiled at Link, then frowned. "Link… I am awfully sorry for all the tragedies I bestowed on you. Because of me, you've been through a painful adventure. And now, it has come to a time… where we must part." Link shook his head. "But it doesn't have to be like this. I can stay." Sheik walked in.  
  
"Hero of Time," he walked up to Link, "Because of you, Hyrule is now at peace. Atleast, for the time being." Link looked confused. He didn't understand. "For the time being? I just sealed Gannondorf!" Zelda's face scrunched up showing her depression. "It will not be long, before the King of Thieves (or so as Evil) returns to this land." "Return?" Zelda crossed her arms and continued. "In the near future, several years from now, Gannondorf's Seal will open. But fortunately, not in this time. The problem is that if Gannondorf does not return to this time of Hyrule, his spirit will want revenge and return back to the past where he will try to reign over for the second time." She set her arms on her sides and took a few steps to Link. Sheik backed away and listened.  
  
"In the past, the Triforce will split once again because of a new evil force. All the sages will be in contempt as their hidden forms sleep. If a hero does not awaken all of the Sages in seven years, Gannondorf's spirit from the future shall take over the Gannondorf in the past and bestow grief all over Hyrule again. Also that, the future of Hyrule, in which we are in at the moment, will collapse and the new future of Hyrule will be in dismay and anxiety once again." Sheik added. "It is unavoidable. You must return to the past. Only then you can stop the sorrow of Hyrule's destiny." Link's eyes were confused and shocked all together. So everything depends on me… again? Zelda slowly nodded. "I know this is unending, but it is the only way to keep Hyrule at peace no matter what the time."  
  
Sheik ran to the entrance. Link and Zelda watched him. "What is the matter Sheik?" He turned around and quickly pointed outside. "I can feel Vaip's presence coming." He looked at Link. "You must quickly return to the past now unless you want Vaip to find you!" Zelda muttered, "But Sheik, must it happen now?" He slowly shook his head. "He will definitely find us if we do not hurry!" "Well how far is he?" Sheik replied, "He is at the town. I have a hunch he will be entering this temple."  
  
Link wasn't listening to what they were saying. He was too busy thinking. I could just stay with them a little longer… He stated. "It's not like Gannondorf will return right now." Zelda turned to Link. "Yes indeed, but this is the only opportunity that you will be able to make your escape. Because I finally confronted you, it is only now that the Temple will remain open to the Pedestal of Light until I leave." Sheik protested, "He is getting to the steps! You have to hurry!" Zelda frowned. "Link, you must leave now!" He nodded and ran to the Pedestal. Then Zelda yelled out, "Wait!" He stopped and turned. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I want to show you why you have never seen me." She raised her elbow up to her chest lightly holding her fist in front of her face. Then her other fist connected to her risk showing the Triforce of Wisdom on her palm. It began to glow and blinded Link. He grunted and raised his arm over his eyes. When he set his arm to his side, he looked at Zelda and gasped. It was no longer her.  
  
Standing in front of Link was a young Sheikah with white tight pants and a purple tight shirt extending with long sleeves. The young Sheikah's hair was white and tied up with a bang swaying in front of her face. Her eyes were now purple and she no longer looked like the Princess. Her voice answered to Link with an accent. "Link, this is my Sheikah form. I've been in this disguise ever since you slept in the Sacred Realm. Ever since, I've only let Sheik show himself to you. And in this form, my name is Shannon." Link stared. He never seen Zelda talking differently and dressed like a Sheikah. "Zelda… I mean Shannon… I never knew…" Shannon frowned. "I'm sorry Link, but it was the only way to keep me from Gannondorf's hands."  
  
Sheik ran in between them and took Shannon's hand. "Hurry! We must leave now! Vaip is coming!" Shannon gasped. "Already?" Sheik nodded and turned to Link. "I am sorry that we have to leave inconveniently. Farewell Link!" Before Shannon ran off with Sheik, she said, "Link! I need you to talk to me in the past alright?" Link nodded. Sheik took out a Deku Nut and slams it on the ground.  
  
It was only Link. He could hear voices outside. "Hurry! I know their hiding here! I can hear voices!" Link gasped and ran to the Pedestal. He took out his sword and pointed it to the pedestal. Before he dropped it in, he took one more glance at the Temple. I'm going to miss this time… Then Link eases and drops the sword in the pedestal. Suddenly blue light began surrounding him everywhere. His eyes grow heavy quickly. He closed his eyes and slept. 


	2. The New Adversary (Chapter 2)

Chapter 2  
  
Through Link's mind, he heard voices. "And the hidden treasure of the Royal Family, the Ocarina of Time," explained Zelda, "I have it with me. What you must do is search for the Spiritual Stones…" Another flashback formed in his mind. "You did pretty good in there, defeating that thing, I guess…" Ruto sarcastically spoke. Link stood in the middle of darkness listening to all the voices float through his mind. He saw Darunia and Impa and all the other Sages speaking to him individually until it came to Rauru.  
  
"Hero of Time," said Rauru, "I am surprised that you chose to return back to your original time." Link replied, "I didn't have a choice Rauru. It was a last minute call," he gasped realizing that his voice was younger. Rauru nodded. "I understand. Now it is time for you to return to the past. But you must know, it is not the end of your adventure." Everything began to darken more until there was nothing lefted to see.  
  
Link blinked and found himself standing on the Pedestal of Light. His hands gripped onto the Master Sword. He jumped off and looked around. "Is this-" he stopped and listened to his voice. Link grinned. "So… it's true, I'm back…" He looked out to the door that led out of the Temple. "…In the past."  
  
A sudden chill crawled up his back. He blinked several times and looked around.  
  
Slowly, the whole place became misty. "What's going on?" Mist forms all around him covering his whole site. Link could hear someone chortling. "Who's there?" The laugher constantly rose higher. "What do you want?" he yelled. The voice answered, "The time will come Hero of Time." Link notices that the voice was young, maybe a boy of his age. He called out, "What do you mean time?" Suddenly a huge explosion hit under Link. He flew off his feet and painfully fell on the floor. "When the time comes…" He got up and pulled his Kikiri Sword out. "Show yourself! I can fight you now!" The voice chortled again. "Not in this weak form you will." Everything grew quiet. Link looked around. Out of nowhere, the young voice said, "When the time comes, you shall pay for what you did to Gannondorf!" All the mist began to suck up and disappear. Link yelled, "Wait! I don't even know you!" Soon the whole temple was back to normal only hearing the sound of Link's weapons jiggling. He looked up and observed the room. Nothing, nothing was destroyed. Everything was back to normal, as if nothing happened.  
  
Link's hood began shaking. He gasped and pulled it off. He pointed his sword inside the hood. Then a familiar voice screamed. He yelled in fright and dropped the hood. "Ouch!" said a squeaky voice. Link tilted his head and kneeled down to the hood. A tiny lump crawled out of the hood. Wings popped out and a tiny head. "Navi?" The small fairy snapped, "Yes it's me! Why did you have to point that dagger at me? I was sleeping! And when I woke up, I saw that dagger right at my nose!" She fluttered her wings and flew in front of Link. "If you do that again I'll annoy you so much, even Zelda will be complaining!" Link sheathed his Kikiri sword and smiled at Navi. "Good afternoon to you, too." Navi grunted and flew ahead of Link.  
  
"So we're in the past now?" she asked. Link stood behind her and nodded. "Yeah, you were asleep when I lefted. You should've seen Zelda." Navi turned around and looked at Link confused. "I thought we never found her." Link raised a finger and moved it left to right repeatedly. "Nope. She was in this very temple, talking to me. She showed me her Sheikah form before I lefted." Navi flew right in his face. "Sheikah form?" Link, looking a bit unsafe, backed away. "Yeah, all this time, Zelda was a Sheikah called Shannon. She's been following Sheik around for the last seven years." Navi crossed her arms and held her chin. "I figured Zelda would do such a thing like that…" Link awed. She asked, "What's wrong?" Link quickly ran outside. Navi quickly flew after him. "Hey! Wait up for me!"  
  
When Navi flew outside, she accidentally bumped into Link. "Oof!" Link looked over at the castle. "Zelda from the future told me that I had to speak to her in the past." Navi fluttered her wings and looked at Link aggravated. "Oh… is that why you made me bump into you?" He frowned at Navi. "I'm sorry." She sighed and flew past him. "Well, we could go now… but…" Link asked, "But what?" Navi explained, "We don't know what's happening in the castle." Link mumbled, "It's just like the future Navi… We just went back in time." She pointed out. "But Link! Because the future changed, me may not know if the castle changed either! What if there's someone in the castle that we don't know about?" Link said, "Well, before I lefted, I was at Lake Hylia talking to Sheik. Then I saw this guy named Vaip." Navi floated in front of Link crossing her arms and legs. "You see? You've never met him before correct?" Link nodded. She closed her eyes, "I bet that Vaip is in the castle right now!" "But how are you supposed to know?"She closed her eyes annoyed and raised an eyebrow. "It's just a suggestion."  
  
Link jumped down the staircase finally and walked into town. "So before we get into the castle," he said, "We have to find out a little background about it." Navi, sitting on Link's shoulder, nodded. "Exactly!" On the next staircase, Link walked to the side and looked at the town. Everything was engaging and wherever you looked, you could see people walking around or making deals at the stands and guilds. Navi flew in front of Link. "So where will we go?" He replied "We have to head to Malon's Ranch. I have to ask her something." Link walked in a crowd of people roughly bumping into people. Some Hylians barked, "Watch it kid!" or "Get out of the way shorty!"  
  
Link got into an opening and sighed. "Wow, the town wasn't this crowded before." Some Hylians bumped into Link making him fall on the ground. A buff man looked down at Link and snarled. "Can't you see that I was walking here?" Navi, upset, flew in front of the man's face. "Look here Mister! You just crashed into the kid that so happens is the Hero of Time that saved Hyrule!" The man slaped Navi out of the way. "Hero or not, he's still a punk." Navi growled. "How dare you say that!" She flew in the man's face and started punching him constantly. Link got up and gulped. "Navi don't!" The man crossed his arms feeling nothing but baby punches from Navi. Navi stopped and looked alarmed seeing that the man wasn't hurt at all. She flies besides Link and shoves him her strongest. "Go… ugh… fight… ugh… him… ugh… Link!" The man looked down at Link. He simpered, "I didn't mean for this to happen sir." Just when the man was about to grab Link, crowds of other Hylians walked in between them. Link snatched Navi and ran for it. "Link! What are you doing?"  
  
In front of the castle's bridge, he let go of Navi and panted. She yelled, "Hey! You were supposed to fight him!" Link glared at Navi. "Look Navi! We're here to get along with people! Not to get a bad reputation!" She gulped. "Ok…" He turned to the field and breathed in the air smiling. A breeze twirled around Link. He looked up at the sky. The clouds were getting dark. "Uh oh," he uttered. "What?" Link started walking. "It's going to rain soon. We better hurry." The two of them began running, Navi was flying so fast, she lefted a trail of glitter as she went.  
  
The first droplet fell on Link's nose. He wiped it off and looked up at the sky. More droplets of rain began falling. Soon, it was raining. Link covered his arms over his head and ran faster. "Come on Navi!" She yelled. "I'm flying as fast as I can." She grumbled and flew in Link's hood. "If my wings get wet, I'm going to kill someone for bringing us back to the past!" Link ignored her and ran in Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
Just when he was about to bang on the door, he turned and saw Malon bringing in the last of the horses. She had Epona at her side. Link swat some of the rain in front of him and walked up to her. When she saw him, she happily smiled and waved at him. "Hi Fairy Boy, come inside the barn, it's warm!" The both of them walked inside the barn where the door was big enough for horses to walk through. It took both of them to slide it shut.  
  
Malon tiredly sighed and leaned against the wall. She smiled at Link again. "How ironic, I was just imagining how it would be like for you to ride on Epona and you're here." Link shrugged. "That's basically the reason why I came here." Malon giggled. "Wow, we think alike Fairy Boy." He felt a bit aggravated but tried not to show it. Navi flew out of Link's hood and shuttered. "Brrrrrr! I'm so cold and wet!" Link simpered. "It was pouring out there." Malon picked up a brushed and began rubbing off the water on Epona. She hummed 'Epona's Song.'  
  
"I'm guessing you came here because you wanted to borrow Epona, right?" assumed Malon. Link blankly asked, "How did you know?" She giggled. "Every time you came to the ranch, you were always looking at Epona. So Link, do you want to?" He laughed. "Yeah, sure!" She smiled and walked Epona to her den. "Alright, but not right now." Malon closed Epona's cage.  
  
She walked over to the door and peeked outside. A clash of thunder clapped in the air. More rain poured down the sky. She backed away and frowned. "Looks like we'll have to stay in here for the night." Link made his shoulders go up and down. "Oh well, I don't mind at all." Navi shrugged and quietly moaned. "Seven years back in the past and I still think I'm old." Malon laughed and got blankets that hung on the wall. "I keep these here in case I wanted to sleep here." She laid a blanket on the floor and sat on it. Link scrunched his eyes. "Aren't you going to sleep on the bed?" She shook her head. "Aren't you?" The two stared at each other hesistantly. For a while it was hard for the both of them to say anything. Navi flew in the middle and snapped her fingers. "Hello? Aren't we going to sleep?" Link blinked several times and shook his head. "Well, Malon, you can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Malon tilted her head. "Are you sure?" He paused then nodded. "Yeah, I've slept on the floor often, so it's not a problem." Malon got up and walked to the bed smiling at him. "Thank you Link."  
  
He sat on his bed then lied to his side. The ground was wooden and hard, but it didn't bother him at all. A pillow would've helped. If he wrapped his blanket that was covering him into a ball, he could use it as a pillow. But the wind blowing in the room would freeze him to death; he would just have to sleep flat. He rolled over to his back and laid his head on his hands. He thought back of what happened since leaving the future.  
  
Zelda was safe all this time. She was only with Sheik. For a while, Link thought Sheik was Zelda, but shook his head and rolled his eyes. If Zelda was Sheik then she'd have to be a boy. He almost laughed. But he just remembered that Zelda can change forms. He grew solemn.  
  
Then there was Vaip. In the past, he never remembered seeing him before. Maybe it was because he was in the castle, but never saw him around. But then again, Navi told him that since Gannondorf is sealed through out all time, that there could be new people. Maybe Vaip came once Gannondorf was sealed. It could have been a possibility. But there's nothing he knew about Vaip yet. Only that he's a general and is planning to kill Zelda. But why is he after Zelda? Sheik said that it was a vow, but what for?  
  
The past probably has changed, too. He remembered being called a legend. Atleast he knew that Gannondorf wouldn't be coming back no more.  
  
But Sheik and Rauru said that his destiny for saving Hyrule has not ended yet. There is still more to come. Defeating Gannondorf was just the beginning.  
  
"Link? Are you still awake?" whispered Malon. He replied quietly. "Yeah. It's only been a few minutes." She shrugged. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realized it's been a short time," her voice sounded sad.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked. Malon shook her head and laughed. "Nothing, I'm going to sleep now." She turned to her side where Link can't see her and sleep. Link frowned and watched her sleep until he slept also.  
  
When it felt like the middle of the night, Link opened his eyes and found himself standing in darkness. Even closing his eyes didn't make a difference.  
  
Out of nowhere, white mist flickered before him. He gasped and stood his fighting position. The mist began to spread everywhere, lighting up the room. It appeared that he was standing on brownish green grass.  
  
The mist cleared and everything grew clear. He was in the Sacred Forest. His head was forced to look at the stump. It wasn't quite clear, but a mistly figure was sitting there. It wasn't Saria, this figure was taller, it was a lady. It hit him. This dream, he thought, I've seen this before. "Who are you?" he asked. But the words couldn't come out. Link's voice was silent. The what-it-seemed lady got up and waved her hands then crossed her arms. Link felt his body ease from the stiffness. He was able to speak. "Who are you?" he asked again. The lady simply smiled. "My figure shall be a mystery to you. But for now, I am here to guide you, young hero.  
  
"Your future is still to come. You will face more trageties and burdens than you have ever faced before. But as you know, the outcomes are always positive. Though, I doubt it shall for your destiny that lies ahead of you."  
  
"I already know there's something ahead of me. But what is it?" he asked. The lady backed away and raised her hand out to her side. Link looked and saw shadow figures. The first one supposedly had wrappings around their face. Maybe a Sheikah. The next figure was a small person. The rest began blurry.  
  
Soon everything became blurry. Link turned to the lady. She was gone.  
  
He reopened his eyes. Above him was a ceiling made out of wood and hay. It was only a dream.  
  
Link sat up and rubbed his head. It was the same dream like before. Lately he's been having that dream. Who was that lady? And how did she know of his future and the Sages? He got up and sighed. "It must just be me. I just got back to the past anyway." He stretched and ran out of the door.  
  
"Hey fairyboy! Over here!" Malon waved at him as he came closer. She smiled and brushed Epona's fur. Link reached his hand out to Epona and tried petting her. The first time he and Epona met, she would always run off. They didn't really get along at that time. He wasn't even able to ride her around until he was an adult. But this time, Epona didn't mind getting petted. Maybe it was because Malon was grooming her.  
  
"Epona looks really healthy," Link complemented. "In the Kikiri forest, we couldn't have a horse because we didn't even know what they were." Malon affectionately laughed. "I guess you Kikiri never go out." He shook his head. "Not at all."  
  
"Hey Link! Don't leave me behind!" Navi lazily flew and fell on Link's hood. "How can you leave me in there?" Link frowned. "Sorry Navi, I thought all this time you were sleeping in my hood." She spat. "Oh yeah right!" She crossed her arms pretending to look upset. Malon laughed again, this time covering her mouth with her hand. Epona neighed and kicked her legs on the air. Navi screamed and flew in Link's hood. He pulled Navi back out. "What's up with you? She just neighed." Then he let go of Navi. "That reminds me. I need to head back to the castle. There's someone I need to talk to."  
  
"Is that the Princess?" Malon asked. Link nodded. "Yeah...how'd you know?"  
  
"Navi," she replied in an upset tone, "And I suppose you'll be needing Epona to take you there?" Link looked away. "Well, if that's ok..."  
  
Malon glanced at Epona and sighed. "Well, as long as you can bring her back. She hasn't really lefted the ranch before." She looked at him. "Do you know how to ride a horse?"  
  
"Yeah, I've actually had experience riding one."  
  
Malon frowned and backed away. "Alright, you can take her. But for now, bring her back by night fall. I still need to check her." Link jumped on Epona's back. "Thanks Malon. I'll bring her back, you can count on it." He winked. Malon laughed. "Link, just go before I change my mind." He grinned and rode off.  
  
Link took the trail that led right to the castle. If he was fast enough, he probably would be able to get past the guy from the other day.  
  
He jumped off his horse and headed into town. As usual, the town was crowded. He stayed down and walked through the crowds. All around him he was getting pushed and shoved. How is it possible for these Hylians to trade if you can't even reach a guild?  
  
When he finally got through the crowds, he entered the Castle's field. He noticed there was more guards than usual. He crawled up the vine and quickly peeked on the trail. No one was there. Good sign. Link pulled himself over the vines and stayed close to the ground. Over the gate was two other guards. They weren't looking his direction, but it's better to be safe than sorry. He crawled until he reached the gate. Before a guard could see him dive, he jumped in the tunnel leading to the hidden door.  
  
"Hey Sam, I thought I heard something here," one of the soldiers called. Link gasped. I was too quiet for them to hear me. "Where did you hear it bart?" Link heard armor footsteps head to the tunnel. "I think I heard something jump in here." Link quickly opened the door and walked through before the guard could see him. "You sure you saw something?" Sam asked. The guard called Bart hesitated. "Well, guess not."  
  
Link stayed close to the wall and sighed. As he caught his breath, he saw two more guards on the trail. He slowly walked hoping the guard couldn't see him from afar. It was pretty easy seeing something green crawl. Maybe Link was a better skilled theif than he thought. He wondered how Sheik would be able to go through this. He heard that Sheikahs have the ability to disappear before your very eyes. Even Sheik did it to him occasionally.  
  
Several feet away from the guards. Everything was still ok. He quickly ran onto the field and krept being the guards there. His tunic blended with the green rich grass.  
  
He was able to stand now, but he stayed low. You never know when a guard could spot you. He never thought the guards were smart.  
  
Link climbed on the rocks against the wall and pulled himself over. Then he fell back and sighed. Finally, it's safe. He peeked over at the guards standing close to the moat. It looked like they were daydreaming, just standing there like a rock on the ground. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and lightly jumped down. Being extra careful, he sat next to the boat and slowly dragged himself in. The water guided him towards the side of the castle. He let the water lead him to where the milk cartages sat. Talon was sleeping against the boxes. He looked at Talon. The last time he woke Talon up, he had to use a Cucco. Unfortunantly he didn't have one. "Talon? Wake up!" he tapped his shoulder. No response. He tried shaking him, but he still didn't wake up. This time, he shook him so hard, Talon rolled over and fell into the moat. Link heard him wail and gasp for breath. "What in tarnations?" Link bit his lip and helped him out.  
  
"Sorry sir," Link said apoligeticly. Talon scratched his neck. "Well I'll be. If it ain't the fairyboy Malon keeps talking about." Link twitched. "Heh, yeah I guess so."  
  
"So what's a feller like you doing in here castle? Gonna try and sneak in?" Talon held his stomach and chortled. Link simpered. "Actually, I am trying to get in."  
  
"Oh I see. Well if I was you, I'd watch out for them guards. Especially them fellers inside. They're very strict."  
  
"You've been in there before?"  
  
"Darn tootin! I can't even walk in without guards all around me with those spears!"  
  
Link shrugged. It wasn't like this the last time he tried getting in. "Since when did they make security so tight?"  
  
"As far as I know, ever since the King (may he live forever) had a child, he hired that one guy. I believe his name is Vaip."  
  
Vaip eh... he thought. Talon beated on the cartage with his palms. "Well, if you're going in, good luck in seeing the Princess." He walked away and waved goodbye. Link waved also. More guards huh? Guess I'll just have to be more careful. He pushed the cartages into the water and jumped across. He bent down and crawled through the small tunnel. 


End file.
